


Ultima Vez

by nhai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life, Sorry Not Sorry, autor con falta de sueño, no sé que hice, sad but not really, we die like Daichi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhai/pseuds/nhai
Summary: Fue una primera mirada lo que comenzó todo.Y fue una última mirada con la que terminó.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Ultima Vez

Se conocieron en primer año. 

Muchos dirían que su primer encuentro no fue el más emocionante, solo algo monótono y “cliché”, pero para ellos, desde el primer momento en que cruzaron miradas, supieron que algo iba a cambiar. 

Se hicieron amigos rápidamente, sus mejores amigos se encargaron de presentarlos formalmente después de eso. Sus primeras reuniones fueron algo silenciosas, los dos siendo igual reservados, pero ese mismo silencio fue el que les mostró que habían encontrado otra persona con la cual completarse sin necesidad de decir nada. 

Fue en algún momento de su segundo año cuando comenzaron a salir, no sabían con exactitud cuando, pero al momento de percatarse, ya habían sido varios los fin de semanas que se habían juntado, innumerable citas, roces de mano y los suaves besos dados. 

Sus respectivos equipos se habían alegrado por ellos, algunos soltando un comentario sobre que “ya se habían tardado". 

Ellos estaban felices de que sus amigos los aceptaran. 

Fue comenzando su tercer año que tuvieron su primera pelea. La presión sobre ellos, el peso de ser capitán para uno y las constantes críticas sobre su futuro para el otro lo que logró poner en un fino hilo su relación. Esa había sido la primera vez que entre ellos se levantaron la voz, la primera vez que las lágrimas corrieron de forma libre por sus rostros. 

No duró más de dos días, pero para ellos había sido como si el mundo hubiera estado en sus últimos momentos. Ese día comprendieron la importancia de nunca callarse, que la charla y el desahogo siempre sería su mejor aliado entre ambos. 

Sus dos primeros años de universidad habían pasados tranquilos, con el canal de YouTube de Kenma haciéndose cada vez más famoso, y con Keiji avanzando a grandes pasos y con buenas notas durante su carrera en literatura. 

Fue durante su tercer año que comenzaron a vivir juntos. Al principio les había costado acostumbrarse a la nueva rutina, pero con paciencia supieron aprender y acoplarse a los hábitos de cada uno. 

Unos meses después adoptaron a su primera mascota, un pequeño gato búrmes.

Un año después adoptaron a su segundo gato. 

Dos años después Keiji se encontraba progresando en su trabajo como editor, y en medio proceso de sacar un libro escrito por él, mientras que Kenma se mantenía en la cima con su canal siendo un éxito y junto con su trabajo como CEO. 

Fue cuando ambos tuvieron veinticinco que tomaron la primera decisión más importante en su vida. 

Durante la siguiente primavera celebraron su boda, siendo algo privado entre sus familiares y amigos más cercanos. No había sido nada extravagante, ninguno acostumbrado a tanta atención. Su luna de miel fue la pasaron en las costas de alguna playa alejada del ajetreo al que estaban acostumbrados, habían querido disfrutar esos días entre momentos de paz, solo admirando a la persona a su lado. 

Cuando tuvieron veintisiete tomaron la segunda decisión más importante. Fueron padres por primera vez.

Después de muchos papeles, muchas reuniones para ver si eran "aptos" para cuidar de un ser humano, y una larga espera que duró meses, finalmente pudieron adoptar a una niña con no más de cuatro años de edad. Con la nueva integrante, su vida no hizo más que mejorar, la pequeña era una bola de energía andante, para cansancio de Kenma –Hinata y Kuroo habían alegado a que eso se debía por todas las quejas durante su adolescencia hacia ellos por ser tan activos–, Kenma aún así nunca se negó cuando su pequeña le pidiera jugar con él. 

Los siguientes años fueron los mejores, tuvieron sus peleas, hubo momentos malos, noches de preocupaciones, otras noches donde ninguno dormía, ya sea por cosas del trabajo o porque su hija había enfermado. Tuvieron que aguantar muchas críticas de la sociedad hacia ellos, hacia su familia.

Pero así como tuvieron malos momentos, también los hubo buenos, varios cumpleaños celebrados, muchas visitas sorpresas de familiares o amigos, pequeños viajes de escapada que daban cuando alguno tenía tiempo libre y así poder disfrutar entre los tres. 

Vieron su vida pasar, a su hija crecer, ellos envejecer, sus amigos, uno a uno irse jubilando, y ellos por detrás. Vieron a algunos amigos partir, a otros agrandar aún más familia. 

Sus vidas cambiaron para bien desde el primero momento que se conocieron, y nunca se arrepentirían de todos los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos. Y en ese momento no dejaría que la tristeza lo arrastrara, con él sosteniendo la mano de la persona a la que más amó, ahora acostado en una cama de hospital. 

Kenma se había prometido no llorar, ya que no había razones para estar triste, se había dicho que no, su esposo no merecía verlo a él, con sus últimos momentos de vida, con su rostro distorsionado por la tristeza.

《"Gracias por haber cambiado toda mi vida, desde el primer momento en que te vi. Eres y serás lo mejor que me pasó, y me alegra saber que tú y mi familia serán los que veré por última vez.”》 

Se había dicho que no lloraría, aún viendo como la mano que sostenía perdía fuerzas, se dijo que no lo haría, aún cuando escuchaba los sollozos de su hija a un lado, con la pareja de ella consolándola. 

Se dijo que no lloraría, aún cuando en sus manos sostenía el primer libro que Keiji había publicado y que se lo dedicó exclusivamente a él.

Si en algún momento sintió su vista nublada, junto con las gotas de agua en las páginas del libro, no dijo nada. Después de todo, su vida había sido la mejor, y se encargaría de que terminara de la mejor forma, como le habría gustado a Keiji.

**Author's Note:**

> me he dado cuenta que el akaken es un ship con bastante potencial, asi que espero poder hacerle justicia con este fic. 
> 
> Si hay algun error díganme!! estoy abierta a criticas constructivas, y espero les haya gustado <3
> 
> Gracias por leer!!! <3


End file.
